Identical Yet Unidentical
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: It hurts to wait for yourself but what can you do about it? Cloud had met a silver dragon but it seem like did not want to separate with him. What is this dragon thinking and who is she actually?
1. Chapter 1

Identical Yet Unidentical

Protolog Enigma

_Uhh... Where am I? No. Must keep... Going..._ Something stirred. A long, dirty body moved. The surface was covered up with dirt and blood. Dim light shined in its eyes.

_Must survive... I can't die here... I have to move..._ Bone cracked as the result of moving. The body got up onto its injured clawed feet. Panting heavily, it continue to move out. _I can't stop now. Must... Find a place to heal... Ah... _The creature tripped on a thick root and lost its balance.

The creature stood up carefully not wanting to hurt itself anymore. It continue to stumble into the wood far from human reach and found a cave to settle down. _Thank Gaia. This should be no problem. Now... All I need to do is wait for him..._

The creature's long, slim body curled up into a ball and got its head buried in the middle to catch some sleep.

**Now, this is where the real story will begin...**


	2. Chapter 2

Identical Yet Unidentical

Enigma I- Search of the White Egg

In the sky above a thick mountain forest was an airship. It circled in the air looking for an opening for landing. Inside were three men, a beast and a cat robot. "Man, this forest sure is large. What is it called again?" A man asked with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sarpa Mountain. They said a legendary White Serpent lives there for thousands of years. And I suppose to get its egg for a client." Answered a man with blonde spiky hair. "What so special about the egg, Cloud?" The robot cat sitting on the red furred beast asked.

"I don't know myself but I heard it can be sold for a price as high as heaven." Cloud said as he looked down at the forest. "So, it was another treasure hunting that will hurt an innocent creature." The man in red cloak said disappointingly. "Maybe." The beast, Nanaki said.

"Finally. A perfect opening to land. Everyone brace yourself." The pilot, Cid said as he began to land the airship. The opening was vast and enough to land two more airships. Cloud, Vincent, Nanaki and Cait Sith got off the airship leaving Cid to guard his precious transport.

The forest was truly as thick as the people who knew about it said. There were a lot of monsters dwelling about but none of them make attempt to attack the group. "Strange. The monsters saw us but didn't mind us at all." Nanaki stated as a land dragon watched them past its tree lazily.

"It's weird enough. But we still need to find that egg." Said Cait Sith. The group walked through the thick forest carefully. Even thought the monster didn't attack but the geography of the forest was an excellent trap by nature. The tree roots, the hidden holes covered up by dried leaves and others had cause the group a troublesome time from getting trip over by roots or being trapped inside a natural trap hole.

The legendary White Serpent was said to live in the deepest part of the forest rarely showing itself. They only breed among themselves and only laid eggs once in fifty years. Now, our heroes had luckily survived the natural maze and reached in the deepest part of Sarpa Mountain.

That part almost had no sunlight piercing through the thick layers of tree leaves. It was like a cave made out of tall, thick trees but only one spot had sunlight. The light was shining upon a nest of silver eggs the same size of a material. "Looks like we found it. But where's the mother?"

That's true, it was too easy. Monsters didn't attack them, nest of eggs lying around without a guardian. 'Is this possible?' Vincent thought as he started looking around for anything that might ambush. Cloud experimentally walked towards the nest and touched one of the eggs.

Before he could touch it, a clawed foot appeared and smashed on the ground beside the nest, trying to attack Cloud. Cloud leaped backwards and avoided it. Another clawed feet appeared on the other side of the nest and a huge reptilian head showed up.

"That wasn't a serpent! It's a dragon!" Yelled Nanaki as he realized the huge creature before them. It had shiny silver fur and golden spiky back fur on its back. Its eyes were the brightest light blue you can found and a cloudy wolf earring was hanging at its right ear. The serpent-like dragon roared loudly and charged at them. The group spilted to avoid the attack. Vincent started to shot bullets at the dragon, Cait Sith and Nanaki sent Bolt 2 at her. Cloud was waiting for an oppunity to slash her.

The dragon seemed to know what they were thinking and took action. She used her long, slim body to sweep the area clean and used a wind base spell attack to made Cloud loose his balance on the uneven ground.

"What? It knows how to fight like that?" Said Vincent as he saw the dragon's attack and unaware that the dragon's tail was about to slam on him. Nanaki tried to warn him but it was too late. The tail had slammed down on both Vincent and Nanaki sending them to the ground. Cloud's buster sword was also blown away by the dragon's spell.

The silver dragon turned her head to him, baring her fangs at him. Out of the blue, she charged, ready to make him as her snack for the evening meal. Cloud closed his eyes ready for the incoming attack. Vincent, Nanaki and Cait Sith can only lied on the ground and saw the monster swallows their friend.

There was silent...


	3. Chapter 3

Identical Yet Unidentical

Last Chapter review

_The silver dragon turned her head to him, baring her fangs at him. Out of the blue, she charged, ready to make her snack for the evening meal. Cloud closed his eyes ready for the incoming attack. Vincent, Nanaki and Cait Sith can only lied on the ground and saw the monster swallows their friend._

_There was silent..._

(break)

Enigma II- The Legendary White Serpent

There was a long silent as Vincent watched the dragon froze up when its jaws about to slam close around Cloud. Now the dragoness won't move a muscle as its jaws were wide open showing the sharp teeth in its mouth and its eyes were showing how shock she was now.

Slowly, the dragoness back away, closing her jaws in progress and moved her snout close to the blonde and tested his scent. Everyone was surprised by the behavior of the dragoness. One minute she was attacking them and the next minute she was detecting a person's scent.

The group watched as the dragoness slowly examined Cloud, feared that she might attack again. Strangely she didn't instead she started rubbing her cheek with Cloud's. "What's this?" Nanaki asked in disbelieve. Dragon was not supposed to act friendly to human or other as far as they know and yet this dragoness...

'_Finally. I finally found you.' _A soft female voice rang through their minds. "Huh? Who's talking?" Even Cait Sith can heard it. The voice spoke again. '_Thank Gaia. Thanks for letting me find him.'_

Cloud decided to try, "Are you the one talking telepathy to us?" He asked the purring dragoness. The silver-furred reptile backed away and looked at them, _'Yes. It is me.'_

(break)

'_You want one of my eggs? What for?'_ The dragoness asked. "A client wanted it because he wanted to sell it for a high price." Nanaki explained for her. _'But the eggs are fake. It's only a legend I spread so that I could find you and keep people away.'_ The dragoness said. "Fake? What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

'_The eggs belong to a monster called Black Salamander. Its eggs are white so I took some because I don't breed.'_ She said pointing to the white eggs. "Then, we're here for nothing?" Asked Cait Sith. _'If you want it that badly, you can have this.'_ The silver dragoness picked up one of the eggs and placed it on the ground before them. "What are you doing?"

The dragoness looked at them and said, _'That is an egg of the Crimson Tree Snake. It is almost as same as the legend I spread. Breed among its own kind and lay eggs once in fifty years.'_ She showed a smile that only dragon could do. _'You can have it under one condition. Take me with you.'_

That was a shocking news. Condition, yes. Everything needs an exchange but to take a dragon home. They weren't sure that the place was large enough to fit a dragon as large as a Marshfield Viper. And normal people feared monsters like her. "Are you sure about that?" Nanaki asked.

'_Yes. I've been waiting in here for more than half a decade. It is time for me to go. Don't worry about my size and the people. I can deal with them.'_ She said. "Oh boy, everyone we know is going to have a heart attack surprise." Cloud mumbled with his head in his hands. "Fine. We'll do it."

(break)

"So, you're telling me that this creature is going home with us?" Cid almost fainted seeing the large dragon that was following Cloud when they exited the forest. "Yes. She makes us a deal for giving one of the eggs." Cloud explained. '_And my name is Gin no Namida.'_ The dragon snorted.

"Anyway, Cloud. The others are going to freak out when they saw it. Especially Barret." Cid sighed as he started the airship and flew towards home with a large dragon flying beside them gracefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Identical Yet Unidentical

Last Chapter review

"_Anyway, Cloud. The others are going to freak out when they saw it. Especially Barret." Cid sighed as he started the airship and flew towards home with a large dragon flying beside them gracefully._

_This will be a long day._

(break)

Enigma III- Gin no Namida

'_So you lived in Midgar.'_ Said Gin amused as she saw the city below her. "Yes. I live with Tifa, Marlene and Denzel." Cloud answered. They were slowly arriving Sector 7 after delivering the egg to the client. And he was pleased to have the fake egg and doubled the reward. _'I can't understand why that guy is so happy when you gave him the egg.'_ Nanaki shook his head, "Because that egg worth a lot in the market place. Just because of your legend." Gin turned her head towards the fire beast and stared, _'Really?'_ Weirdly, her tone sounded like as if the matter of fact.

"All right. Everyone brace yourself and prepare for landing." Cid yelled as he landed the airship in a special design opening for landing air transportation. Gin circled in the air for a few second before she landed. "Ok. How are you suppose to fit inside the house?" Asked the robot cat.

Light blue eyes turned towards them before closing, "Promise me not to yell or faint after this." White light suddenly started to surround her body and began to shrink. The long body shrunk until the size of an adult changing into a human figure. The light faded after the transformation. This was more that a surprise.

Before them was a woman, not just any woman but a woman who looked identical to Cloud. Blonde spiky hair except hers was longer, light blue-mako-enchanted eyes, a stiff yet gentle face and a tough body built... If they hadn't known her, they would think that she was actually Cloud or his twin sister. "What the..." Cid was speechless. "I can explain but let's go inside first." Gin smiled sadly at them.

(break)

Tifa was cleaning the glasses behind the counter when the door opened. "Oh Cloud, you're back. Huh?" Her saw a woman next to him and identical to him. "Cloud, who's that?" She asked. Cloud just answered it coolly, "She is Gin no Namida." "Or Gin for short." Gin interrupted.

"I found her during the job. And she wanted to follow me home." Cloud said. Gin stepped in, "I need to explain everything to you guys. Could you lock the shop's door? Please." Her tone was a pleading one that will make anyone goes soft. "Ok."

Everything was done. Doors were locked, curtains were shut and nobody beside the six human was in the building. Gin sat on a chair at one of the table in Tifa's bar. "You must be wondering why I look just like Cloud, aren't you?" She asked quietly. They nodded. "Well. Let's begin at the start, shall we?"

Gin leaned back on the chair and showed a faraway look. "It started 7 years ago in the Shinra laboratory. I was created there." Cloud looked shock, "Shinra? You were born there?" Gin nodded her head sadly, "Yes. Hojo created me or rather he is the reason I developed. You see, I was not a fertilized cell. Hojo used a special chemical that trigger the growth of my cell. And that very cell came from you Cloud." She said as she turned to Cloud. "Huh?" "What?"

"How is it possible?" Nanaki asked. "Before Cloud became Hojo's experiment specimen, he stole a DNA from his body. His blood. Then, he chooses the best cell within the blood and used the chemical to make it developed. Thus, I was born." Gin said.

"At first, I was a healthy baby. Hojo ejected something else into the chemical. I think it was supposed to make me stronger and more intelligence but it backfired. The substance had a side effect. It turned me into a female and slowly into a terrifying beast." Gin said as her fists closed tightly and her fingers dug into her flesh drawing blood.

"I know everything that happens around me since my brain was developed. I heard Hojo decided to eliminate me. That makes me angry. I woke up in fury and destroyed the tube that had been holding me. I was in rage, not thinking about my action. I destroyed the lab and escaped into Sarpa Mountain to hide and healed my wounds. I knew I was a clone so I decided to wait for you, Cloud. But three years had passed and you haven't come. I make another plan. Spreading the false rumor of the White Serpent and its eggs to attract humans until today." Now, Gin's hand was bleeding. Her red blood flowed through the wounds she made.

"You are my clone? Hojo, you sick, sorry excuse of a scientist." Cloud was angry. "Cloud. As a clone, I don't have a long life. Please. Just let me stay by your side. You can tell people that I'm your long lost sister and no one will suspect a thing unless you want them to know about it. I don't mind." Tears. Gin's eyes were now flowing with silver tears. Her blue eyes turned glassy as the tear flooded her eyes. She tried to wipe them away but more fell.

Suddenly, Gin found herself in a warm embrace. She cried silently into Cloud's chest, absorbing his warmth greedily. Too long. She had been alone for far too long. But now, she found it. She had finally found the part that went missing for 7 years.

"Of course you can stay, Gin. No more lonely moments by yourself anymore." Cloud smoothed her in a big brother manner. Gin closed her eyes in bliss. She was finally home.


End file.
